The Freedom in Chains: The Modern Retelling of Persephone and Hades
by foreverwanderer67
Summary: Set in the modern day United States, Katherine lives a sheltered life in California. When she meets a mysterious man, it sets off a chain of events that no one will be able to stop. Based off the Greek myth of the abduction of Persephone. Not everything is the same, but it's my first story, so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Katherine winced.

The wooden door did little to block out the sound of her mother's shrill voice, yelling into the phone. Lately this had gone on every day, lasting hours. How could everyone think she was so calm and sweet? They would drop to their knees in fear if they heard the threats her mother shrieked.

Katherine slid to the ground, deciding to stay. As much as she hated eavesdropping, there was little else to do. The house was spotless and her homework done. She had no television or internet access, no new books brought by her best friends. All of it would be monitored, anyway.

A sigh escaped her, unfortunately just in time for a break in her mother's side of the conversation. She heard the _click-click_ of heels against the tile, and the door slammed open. Her mother, dressed in a slimming green designer dress and black heels, glared down at Katherine. Her graying copper hair was messy in an unraveled bun. Katherine knew her mother raked her hands through her hair when she was angry.

"Katherine Penelope. How dare you listen in on my conversation!"

Katherine looked to the side, avoiding her mother's glower. "Not like there's anything better to do. You're basically my only company. Maybe if you let me go out—"

"You know I can't do that. Go to your room, young lady."

Katherine rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

It really wasn't that big of a deal. And her room definitely wasn't a punishment, but an escape from the constant annoyance that was her mother. An entire wall was a window, looking out at the forest. The other walls were covered in art, from Van Gough's Starry Night to black and white photography of soda cans. She was allowed a music system, but the radio was fuzzy, and she never could get anything through.

Katherine _adored _music. She could never play, but it didn't matter—hearing it was enough. Classical music transported her soul to new, brighter places, free of worry and heartache. The violin, her favorite, played on the strings of her heart. Every note had a specific color, emitting lightening fast rainbows when played fast, and calm, slow rivers of color when slow. Words were never enough to express how she felt.

The rest of her room showed some of who she was, with her mother's permission, of course. Katherine loved flowers, and spread them artfully around her room. A sunflower on her desk, lavender beside her bed, tiger-lilies and daisies and roses and peonies and every flower she could obtain amazed her senses. The scent could knock over some people, but it was heaven to her.

She, like her mother, owned designer clothing, but her own style. Long skirts and colorful dresses filled her closet to the brim. She only had a couple pairs of pants, one jeans and the other billowy and soft. She didn't like night clothing; she secretly slept in the nude. Her mother would die if she knew, but Katherine loved letting her body breathe, meeting the satin sheets.

Living away from society was difficult and boring, to say the least.

She could go outside and garden or explore the woods or swim in the ocean nearby. Her friends came over sometimes, giving her solace from loneliness and a peace of mind. And sadly she would listen to her friends' stories of school and guys and "normal" problems. They sympathized with Katherine and conspired to kidnap her someday. Always hatching up plans that never came to be.

Speaking of guys, the only ones she came in contact with were from books. Well, and her cousin Henry. He brought a comedic air to the stuffy house, teasing and making her laugh until her sides nearly burst. But he hadn't been around in a couple months.

Katherine flopped on her bed, staring at her ceiling marked with all the stars and constellations. When would she ever be free? She loved her mother, but oh how she wanted to explore the world and meet new people. She'd lived in the same house since she was born, and seen the same people. She knew it was probably her father whom her mother constantly yelled at, but she'd only met him once, when she was little.

She remembered distant blue eyes and blonde hair, and from the pictures she sometimes saw her mother gazing at, he was very handsome. She longed to know more about him, but was too afraid to ask. Her mother hated the man, or seemed to. Though she always berated him, there were those tender moments.

As she let her mind wander, it returned to the question she asked, the only one that really mattered: Why was her mother so overprotective, never allowing Katherine to leave? What was so bad out there?

From books and stories from Henry and her best friends, the world was stressful but a whirlwind of fun. How could she know if she was strong if she never got to test it out? She knew she would survive, that the universe would allow no harm to come to her. She had never done anyone wrong, mostly always obeyed. Karma would give her happiness.

And yet, there she lay, trapped in her own home.

With a woman she loved more than anyone and a woman who irritated her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine woke to rapping at her door. Dazed, her voice thick with sleep, she called, "Come in." Not that her mother couldn't; there wasn't a lock.

"Hello, sweetie. I have to go to a meeting, so I called your aunt over for the day."

"I'm seventeen. I don't need a babysitter." She rolled her eyes.

Her mother sighed. "How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Until you tell me why you never let me out."

She fretted, her hands tying into a knot. "This world is not safe, darling. I take you out sometimes; I let you go outside. You're free, not a prisoner."

Katherine snorted. "'Free' isn't confined to a small space."

"When you're an adult, you'll understand why I'm doing this."

"I _am _an adult. _Not _a child. You're more immature than I am." A beat or so of silence passed, and then it was broken by the hard _slap_. Katherine's face burned and tears rushed to her eyes as her mother breathed hard.

"How _dare_ you. I'm doing this because I _love _you and want what's _best_!"

"How dare _you_, mother! I'm not living, not enjoying life. I hate it here."

"You—you don't understand. And my word is final."

"Well, in the state of California, I'm eligible to leave at eighteen. And there's nothing you can do about it." Her mother paused, stricken, then walked out the door without another word.

And Katherine knew she had won.

Hours later her aunt Diana came in the room, saying, with a big smile, "_Hello_, my favorite niece." Katherine leaped out of bed and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, my favorite aunt."

"Oh, am I now? What about Rose?"

"She can be so serious sometimes."

"Trust me, I know, hon. I grew up with the pretty lady."

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She jumped excitedly.

Diana put a finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling in a pose of pure thought, then grinned. "I thought we could go to the beach."

Katherine huffed. "But I do that almost every day."

"Do you do it with…fireworks?"

She gasped. Her friends had told her about them from parties and holidays, but she'd never seen them. Her mother thought they were too dangerous. "No way, really?" She did a little dance. "Let's go. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

After the fireworks (which were amazing), Henry stopped by to "chat."

"Henry, I can tell when you're up to no good," Katherine whisper-yelled as they sat in her room. Diana had left, promising to return as soon as she could with even bigger and better fireworks. And as much as she loved her aunt, her cousin was the one who she had the most fun with. Plus, she had missed him terribly.

"Kat, do you know where your mother is?" He had a mischievous grin.

"Uh, at a meeting?"

"What for?"

"Business, I think. Look, what's all this about?"

"Doesn't your mother leave an awful lot, and make tons of money?"

"Henry. Get to the point."

"I'm trying to make you see the connection. Hello, your mother's the governor of California!"

"That's crazy. Wouldn't I know something as important as that? No, she runs a business."

"Yeah, of running the entire state!"

She stared at the floor, not comprehending. Why had her mother lied to her? Or, okay, she just hadn't told Katherine anything. Whenever she'd asked, her mother would give her a brisk, "Not now," and resume whatever it was she did. Surprisingly, the press hadn't come, nor any partners in the business. She had kept Katherine away.

Things were starting to make sense.

"Okay, so she's on a business trip. Why are we talking about this?"

"Because! Don't you want to see what she does? I sure do." He took out two laminated slips of paper, which looked awfully "official." He flashed it in front of her eyes. "Katherine, my dear, I hold in my hands two access passes to the capitol building of California."

"No. No! This is crazy. If she finds out—"

"Which she won't."

"—she'll kill us both."

"She's leaving me for babysitting duty. I've never done anything like this, so she trusts me. She'll never know, plus she'll be gone for two, probably three days."

"I don't know…"

"Just say yes."

"I'll probably regret this, but…okay."

He whooped. "Sacramento, here we come!"

After an extremely long car ride, her first road trip, they arrived in the city before nightfall. She was nervous, imagining every cop they passed out to get her. But, no, her mother was hiding her, so why would she bring up her existence?

"We'll stop at the hotel, and then go to the capital. Their meeting doesn't let out until nine."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"I guess you could say that." He didn't say any more, a small smile on his face.

Katherine was surprised Henry could just do whatever he wanted. But at 20, she supposed that was a given. He looked young but responsible, devilishly handsome but smart and respectable. She was proud to be related to him. The woman at the front desk of the hotel practically swooned in his presence. They went up to their room—top floor—and put their stuff down. She finally worked up the courage to ask her questions, playing with her fingers.

"Henry, what will we do when we get there?"

He shrugged. "Listen to their discussion. You'll be amazed at your mother's passion when she talks about this stuff."

"Oh. Will we be hidden?"

"Of course."

"Who else will—"

"Everyone."

"Okay, but—"

"Katherine."

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?" She reluctantly nodded, then grabbed her suitcase and stepped into the bathroom to change while he did the same.

"Do I look appropriate?" she asked fifteen minutes later, coming back into the room. She stood self consciously, hands clasped behind her back.

She looked down at her designer clothes: fitted black skirt and jacket with a white shirt underneath, and shoes with a tiny heel. Her long hair was pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder. She hardly wore any makeup, but Henry still smiled and nodded like she was a goddess.

"You look beautiful. Mature."

"And _you _look like a politician's son." He was dressed in a snazzy black suit and red tie, with his blonde hair smoothed back. His amber brown eyes were especially striking, every bit as charming as they were cunning.

"Well, I am a politician's nephew."

"Close enough," she winked.

"Okay, let's go," he smiled and grabbed her hand, and together they went down the elevator and back into the world.

She was…awestruck. As a girl who hardly left her home, even the Sacramento streets seemed like a whole different world. Plus, she'd never seen so many people. It reminded her of the magazines Henry snuck in to her, with the colorful blinking lights and so many different varieties of people. Most were older, as it was getting dark, but some had their children who clung happily to their sides. She yearned for that kind of parental attachment. And when she saw the couples, holding hands and smiling like they owned a piece of heaven…she couldn't contain the hot waves of jealousy. For the first time in her life, she wanted a man by her, taking care of her. She couldn't see why her mother hated men. They seemed like when they had a girl, they would never let anything happen to them.

Well, her mother had certainly done that for her. But in the process, she didn't have _anything_ happening around her. Not even good things. She didn't even know enough people to count on one hand.

A half hour later, they pulled up to the white building, resembling the pictures she saw of the white house. My mother works _here_? She thought wildly. She most definitely _had _to be the governor, someone so special to reside here.

When they had parked, he handed her the pass and looked at her seriously. "We're not here to play or make a scene. We are responsible adults, here only to observe the way the government makes decisions. Alright?" She nodded. "That's the story."

"I'm ready."

They walked from the parking lot to the entrance, and menacing guards stood with straight faces. "Empty your pockets please," one said.

She didn't have anything, but put out her arms so they could pat her down. It was a quick process, thankfully, but she still felt a little violated. Henry took out his wallet, cell phone, and passes and laid them in the bucket. They patted him down, too, and scanned both the passes. They nodded at Katherine and Henry and moved to the side to let them in. Katherine smiled at them, and one smiled for quick second back.

They walked in, and the long, marble hallways were silent. "Henry, where is everyone?" she whispered.

"In the meeting. It's about to start, so we better hurry." He grabbed her hand and they ran, to where she had no idea. Henry seemed to know where he was going. But suddenly he released her hand and turned a corner.

"Wha—Henry!" she whisper-shouted. Down another long hallway she spotted him turning another corner. "Henry!" She heard his distant laugh and huffed in frustration. This was _not _the place to get lost in. She could run into anyone, even her mother, she thought frantically, running. It seemed like she was running in circles when she still couldn't catch him. _Oh, God, I probably _will_ run into—_

Abruptly she was stopped by something hard as she turned a corner. Her eyes travelled up the tall object and met with a dark pair. The man's handsome face transfigured into a scowl. Katherine gasped and stepped back as far as she could go without being even more rude.

Face burning with embarrassment and eyes downcast, she murmured, "Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, and—"

"Obviously. Why is a child like you here?"

Her head flung up. "Wha—I am _not _a child. I apologized already."

"You're not an adult. This is a government building. You shouldn't be here."

"My mother works here. I only came along because she wanted me to," she lied. He looked skeptical, one eyebrow raised, and smirked.

"Oh really now? And who, pray tell, is your mother?"

"Danielle Moore," she said obstinately, and he nearly choked.

"_Danielle _is your mother? That means…"

"_What?_ What does it mean?" He looked down the long hallway and didn't answer. She waited a few seconds more, craving for proof that there was _one _other person in the world who thought her mother was insane. "Please, tell me," she begged, tugging at his black sleeve. He jerked it away as if a snake bit him.

"I believe that you're her daughter. But I'm busy at the moment. Go find a place where no one will bother you. This isn't exactly the place for children."

Before she could object, he walked quickly away.

Moments later Henry turned the corner and sighed in relief. "And here I thought the secret service had gotten a hold of you. I looked everywhere!"

"You're the one who said no playing around," she frowned. "And I ran into this vicious man. I think he knows my mother."

"What did he look like? And I'm sorry. I was just trying to hurry."

"Yeah, right. And he was tall, with dark hair. A mean face."

"Katherine, you just described half the men here." She laughed at that.

He turned serious. "Did he do anything to you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he didn't. Why?"

"Well he could've been bad, I don't know," he said, flustered. "And you can't just trust everyone you meet. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, Henry," she breathed. "Nothing bad will happen. I have instinct, you know."

"Barely. Not with you being in a house for 17 years."

That was the truth. She probably did trust too easily. But everyone had good in them, right? What if she could bring that out? But she didn't say anything. He would say it was a ridiculous notion and 'a girl like her was never safe,' whatever that meant.

"Well, let's actually go to the meeting and find a place to sit. I don't want to run into any more guys like that." But some part of her hoped she would.


	4. Chapter 4

[[[Okay, so by total accident, as I sometimes do, I wrote in first person instead of third. It's unprofessional and I feel stupid, but I guess Katherine kind of morphed into my mind and I became her, and it was just easier to write in first person. Ugh, sorry if it's confusing or the style changes. By the time I realized what I'd done, I had already written too much to go back. ANYWAYS, it's been a long while. Life gets kind of busy sometimes. Please enjoy and leave some reviews!]]]

The second I saw him, I knew.

My father stood at the podium, talking to the audience. He looked serious and totally into whatever the topic was. I didn't pay attention to his words. His blonde hair was cut shorter than what was in my memories, but his eyes still struck me from hundreds of feet away. The blue was dazzling. I wondered how I could have come from this incredibly handsome man that demanded attention from his audience.

I also saw my mother, who gazed up at him with that tender look I would see sometimes when she looked at the picture of the three of us. I also wondered what had happened to their relationship, and if that was the reason she locked me up. And why had he let me? Did he not care? Or did having a child ruin his chances, his reputation?

I always thought presidents were family men, and that the country felt secure with that. If they took good care of their family, they would take good care of the country. That's what the history books all said. All except for my father, who had me.

Was I to be a bastard?

Suddenly I couldn't be in that room anymore. I got out of my seat and walked as fast as I could without gaining attention. The claustrophobia slowly ebbed as I took deep breaths in the quiet hallway. I pushed back tears and sat against the wall.

The door opened and I got déjà vu, half expecting my mother to walk out.

What came out was much worse.

"Are you alright?" he asked, peering down at me.

I nodded, then stopped. I didn't know if he was the enemy or not, but I felt I could trust him. "Um." I stood back up and stumbled a bit. He put out an arm to hold me steady, then quickly took it back. I blushed. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not. You just sort of rushed out and I was curious as to what upset you so much. He was only talking about taxes. Not such an overwhelming topic."

I snorted and casually passed a hand over my face. "I just don't like politics."

"Was that your first time seeing your father?"

I gasped and stared, dumbstruck. "How—how do you know about that?" Then I mentally hit myself for admitting it.

"That's another story. So, was it?" He was incredibly to the point.

"No. Well, yes. I haven't seen him since I was a kid. I don't have any memories of him. But my mother talks to him constantly, I think. Always arguing." Oh, there I went again. Talking about my most personal things with a stranger. I thought he would laugh or say something cynical again. But he merely put a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's hard. But that bastard's pretty self centered, so you're not missing much." He smiled, and he looked friendly for a moment, warm even. "Don't waste anymore tears on him after this, alright? Crying is good, sometimes." He pulled his hand away.

How could a stranger make me feel like everything was okay, even make me happy? I smiled at him and he smiled back. He didn't look that much older than me, maybe early, mid-twenties. Enough to have experiences but still have the empathy. I wondered who he was, but it was voiced.

"Don't ask that question without first introducing yourself."

"But don't you already know who I am?"

"Not your name."

"It's…Katherine."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you look like one. Figures he would name you that."

"My mom said she named me." At least, I thought so.

"No. I know for sure. My name is David by the way."

"And what do you do? Why are you here?"

"I work for the government." He didn't say anymore.

"Okay…so will you tell me about my mother?" There. It was out. His face was strained and I almost regretted asking, but it was too important. I had to know.

"She…she's very good at her job. Everyone loves her, it seems. She's never slipped."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you think she has a lot to hide?"

"I _know _she does. She's hidden you for all your life."

He had a point. I sighed. "I wish I knew. My mother doesn't tell me anything, not even why she keeps me prisoner in that house, never leaving, never—" I put a hand over my mouth to halt any more words.

"It looks like she doesn't want anyone knowing about you."

"Do you…do you think she's ashamed of me?" I felt tears coming. My voice broke. "Am I just too much trouble? Does my father…" I didn't want to finish. I knew the answer to that. I would ruin his life.

"Honestly? I don't know. It would be a lot of trouble for her and the 'president,'" he sneered. "Having an illegitimate daughter, barely out of high school, unmarried by accident. The press would go crazy."

"So I was an accident. Just a burden." I felt the emotion leaving quietly and quickly. It wasn't my fault, I knew. But to be passed off, like nothing? To never hear a word? My mother didn't even want people to know I existed. Was it for my sake, or hers?

"It seems so," he smiled.

"How can you smile like that?" Tears now came, from frustration and a raw darkness gnawing at my heart. The emotions left an emptiness I didn't know how to deal with. But his smiling definitely wasn't helping.

"I'm just glad you're finally realizing the truth. I bet all your fantasies and delusions of one big happy family are ending, and that in itself is a huge freedom. You can stop waiting for something that won't happen."

"What do I do now?" I turned to face him. "My mother doesn't know I'm here."

"I figured that. You're hundreds of miles from home."

"How do you know that?"

"I already told you, I know more than you could dream of."

"And you don't plan on telling me."

"No."

"Well…well, anyways…" I paused, not knowing what to say. He was starting to set off some alarms in my head. His kindness, or what I thought of it, made me want to trust him. But he seemed to know every bit of my life, even my parents'. On some level that was creepy. But I continued on anyway. I guess in some way of defiance against my mother. "What do I do, then?"

"Go home. Pretend all this never happened."

"But how—"

"You've been pretending all your life. Do it for a little while longer." So he knew my birthday too? "It won't be that hard." He got up, grabbing my hands and making me follow. This time it was me who pulled away.

He turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. His hand reached over and—

The doors opened, the flow spilling out into the hallway. I turned and ran, afraid to see my mother and be found out. Or maybe for other reasons.

I found the exit and burst out into the cool night, relieved. I sat on the ground by a statue and decided to wait for Henry there. Eventually he came out, looking around. I waved to get his attention and he jogged over when he spotted me. "We have to leave. Now," I said when he was close enough.

"Why? She's not leaving for another 2 days."

"I want to go home. I can't stand being here anymore."

"But who knows the next time you'll be free?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Okay. Okay, let's leave tomorrow then. And tonight let's just go back to the hotel."

He laughed. "Oh, no, missy. We're having some fun tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your idea of fun?"

After going back to the hotel and changing into looser clothing, a couple hours later we later stood in front of a rundown building, with no lights around, nor any sound. I questioned his sanity. Were we ghost hunting?

"Just you wait," he grinned, walking up the stairs. He rapped once, then two times, then three. It took me a second to realize it was a pattern, a code to open the door. It creaked open, and a man with a goatee peered out. I secretly hoped he would whisper "Password?" But he nodded at Henry and I and let us in.

"What is this place?" I asked, grabbing his hand. "I'm a little nervous."

Suddenly booming music assaulted all my senses. I covered my ears but Henry took my hand back and kept on grinning, nearly jumping from excitement. "I heard about this place from a friend of mine. He's here," he added.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this the only reason you came?"

He looked hurt. "No, I came for you. But this is just a little sidetrip. A little fun injection, if you know what I mean. Oh, come on, Kat," he groaned when he saw my face. I wasn't very excited and it was pretty obvious. I raised an eyebrow. "This will be the most fun you've ever had."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

He threw an arm around me and led me inside. I saw why he wanted to stick close when the room was wall to wall with people. The walls were pretty much bare, from what I could see in the dim light. There was a stage, currently not occupied by a band. The people danced to the music, some alone, bobbing heads, others sticking together, grinding. I wondered how they could stand to be so close with strangers.

Henry and I squeezed in the middle of the crowd, to my objection. He mouthed that we were going to the front, where he could find his friend. I had no choice but to follow.

As we neared the front, he took his arm away and reached for my hand, but someone from behind pulled me instead. I fumbled backwards, trying to see who it was, but the crowd made it impossible. I couldn't pull my hand away and had no choice but to be dragged as Henry looked around helplessly.

I almost felt bad for him but I was the one in trouble there.

Finally the crowd broke at the end and the cold air allowed me to breathe. I followed the hand that held tight to mine, up the black sleeve, to the dark hair, and the eyes. I gasped for the second time that day, at the same person.

"You! What are you doing here?"

David smirked at me and kept going, towards a door. I yanked back, trying to escape, but he was too strong. We went through the door into another dim, smoky room. This one had a few couches and tables, but was otherwise empty. He shut the door behind us.

"I saw you come in. I wanted to talk to you. This place gets boring after a while."

"So why do you come?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing better to do."

"I need to get back. My cousin is looking for me."

"He can wait." He smiled. "Let's sit and chat awhile, shall we?"

"I don't think—" I started, but he took my hand again and led me to the couch. I sat down, feeling awkward as he casually reclined back. What in the world was this man up to? And was Henry still looking for me? I needed to let him know I was fine…

"Relax, will you? I'm not going to do anything to you. Unless, you want me to." He grinned. He had a perfect set of straight, white teeth. I guess all government people did, for publicity reasons.

"What do you do, anyway?" I asked for the second time that day.

"Oh, this again. Does it really matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know. Sticking your nose in other people's matters can get you into serious trouble." I hinted a serious note in his light-heartedness. He was so different from the man I first met, who looked angry and bitter, and then the man who seemed so kind. This one was teasing, and seemed very, very dangerous.

All this I ignored as I pressed on, eager to know anything and everything.

"What will I do with simple information?"

"And what if I told you I worked for the underground of the government? What if I killed, threatened, and ruthlessly ruined lives for the sake of greedy men? Will you be okay with that?"

I shut my mouth which had opened slightly. He was kidding, right? This was a joke. No one can blatantly admit to killing. Right?

"You're kidding," I said hesitantly, unsure.

"Of course I am." Still smiling the whole time. His tone of voice didn't change. "If I told you all that, I'd have to kill you." My eyes widened. "Or something like that."

"Anyway, let's get off that topic. Why have _you_ come to this lovely establishment?"

"My…my cousin wanted to have fun and dragged me along."

"Well I am glad he did," he said slowly.

Where did he get his confidence from?

"I think I should be going," I said, getting up. He grabbed my arm.

"Please stay."

"I can't." He let go, reluctantly, then got up.

"I'll help you find your cousin."

"That's not necessary—"

"I led you away, now I'll take you back. It's no problem," he winked and we went back to the party. He held tight to my hand as we searched though the sea of people and finally found him. He was dancing with a pretty blonde girl.

I had felt bad for leaving him, but I saw he didn't mind not having to babysit me. Still, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, relief blooming on his face.

"Kat! There you are!" he shouted above the music, grinning from ear to ear. Now I felt bad for thinking he didn't want me around; of _course _he did. After all, he came with me all the way here on this "secret mission."

"Hey, I see you found yourself a guy! Good for you!" He patted my shoulder. "Go, dance, have fun." He pushed me back, into David, who wrapped an arm around my waist and led me away again. But this time, he wanted to dance.

"I don't really know how," I said nervously, leaning on my toes to talk in his ear.

"Let yourself go. Don't think." He was whispering, but somehow I heard him clearly. His lips tickled my ear and I smiled beside myself. The next song that came on was slow and sensual, like none I had ever heard before. My mother would blanch at the sound. I felt as if each guitar chord caressed my heart, my soul. The singers voice was like familiar, soft velvet. I wanted to curl up and listen to this for the rest of my life.

But I couldn't do that at that moment. David turned me to face him, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. He buried his face in my neck, then repeated, "Let go. Move with me."

He began to move my hips back and forth, swaying to the slow beat. Tentatively I put my arms around his shoulders, wondering how I ended up in this situation. But no clear thoughts could register. All I thought of was his odd cologne, which smelled like a thick incense, one I couldn't place.

We moved back and forth for a long time, like that. Occasionally he would stroke his fingers through my hair and slightly smile, or turn me around in a circle. He never touched me inappropriately, which I was relieved. I got used to the closeness, and even when the song ended, we stayed like that.

I didn't know how much time passed, nor did I care.

Too soon, though, a hand tapped my shoulder, and Henry stood there, pointing at his watch. "Kat, it's three AM. We gotta go."

I looked up at David, who seemed angry for a moment, but was replaced by the calm exterior. He smiled down at me. "See you around, Katherine." He brushed my face gently, and then disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

Henry looked exhausted. "What was with that guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a weird vibe. Anyway, let's get out of here. I want to get at least a few hours of sleep in before we go."

I doubted sleep would come to me that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully, we got back home on time, without any trouble. Diana had stopped by only a few hours after we returned. Henry and I shared knowing, relieved looks, and later he left to go rest at his house. I tried to act normal around Diana, and she must not have noticed anything. My mother, too, came home a day early, and wasn't suspicious of a thing. My life returned to normal.

But I didn't.

I couldn't go back to being ignorant, not after all that I'd seen and experienced. There was a world out there, and I wanted to join it.

Months passed, four to be exact. I stared daily at my calendar, willing it to magically be September seventh. My birthday, the day of my freedom. But it was only just getting to be June. The sun bore down on me, taunting.

My mother had been staying home more, too. Once I had to deal with her nagging for a full week. _Change your clothes, Katherine_. As if I had anyone to impress. _Cover up your skin when you go outside._ As if I cared about a sunburn. _Have you done your homework? _As if learning about quadratic functions would help me in life.

I had an especially hard time trying to forget David. He would come to me in my dreams, daring me to come outside. I never had the strength to walk out the door to his outstretched hand. I knew it would be dangerous. I knew all the people I'd hurt by running away. And I was scared to leave, despite all my desires to.

As I was imagining what I would do when I got out, my mother walked in with a plastic smile. "Katherine, honey, I'm going to get into the shower."

"Okay."

"And your aunt's coming over soon. She promised to bring over some food, so don't eat anything, alright?"

"Alright."

She stared at me from the doorway. "Is everything okay? You don't go out much anymore."

"I don't have anywhere _to_ go. And yeah, I'm fine."

"I love you," she said, and waited for me to say it back.

"Mm-hm," I mumbled. She sighed and walked off.

Same routine, every day. She faked concern, I faked contentment.

The window was open in my room, and a cool breeze floated in, accompanied by the warm sunshine. Today wasn't that bad of a day. _I think I'll actually go on a walk_, I thought. I hopped off the window seat and tiptoed out my door, pausing to listen to the sound of the shower down the hall. When I heard it running, I snuck as quickly and quietly as possible past her door and down the stairs.

Slowly I opened the door, waiting for the alarm to go off. But no sound was made, and I thanked God for this great timing. She turned it off so Aunt Diana could come in.

As soon as I stepped outside, I began running. I didn't know why, really. I only felt the need to get away as fast and possible. I ran up the long driveway, briefly forgetting about the cameras that streamed 24/7. I didn't care.

The road seemed to drag on forever. Finally I saw cars passing by and tried to calm the fear that struck like a cold arrow of ice in my heart. I told myself nothing would happen, I was fine, as long as I stayed away from the road. I felt naked, though.

I walked on the edge of the forest, watching the cars pass by, as I followed to wherever they were going. Inside I knew I would take too long, my mom would find me gone. But I hoped she would just think I went to the beach or something. But how long would I keep going?

Fifteen minutes later, I saw a sign. It said the next town was two miles away, and I felt renewed hope in my heart. I would get to see people again! I sped up my walking.

Another thirty minutes, and I saw a few buildings in the distance. I broke out into a run, not stopping until I got there.

People stared as I slowed down, breathing hard like I'd outrun a monster or something. I was exhausted, but delighted at this town that was so close to me and I never knew it. It was filled with little tiny shops selling clothes and candles and tool supplies, restaurants with tables on the outsides. I saw smiling children playing with balls and old men smoking cigarettes and groups of women gossiping about the next target. Everything amazed me.

I knew I'd have to leave soon, but I didn't want to.

I sighed as I sat down on a nearby bench. It looked like a bus stop, but I didn't care. I just wanted to take in this place and sketch it into my memory before I disappeared for who knows how long again.

After awhile, I knew I had to get home. I stood up and began heading back the way I had come. A sleek black car pulled up beside me, and before I could comprehend what was happening, or even think how suspicious and odd it was that it stopped, the door opened and strong arms pulled me inside. The tires streaked the concrete and sped off down the quiet street. I didn't scream, couldn't find the voice or the time to.

I looked over at the man who sat beside me, expecting to see one with scars and tattoos or someone scary. Instead I saw a young, handsome man, with a friendly smile and a wineglass in hand, with one leg crossed casually over the other.

"Hello, Katherine. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

I only stared, still not comprehending. After a few beats of silence, the event came back in full force and I started hyperventilating. I squeezed up to the farthest part of the car from this strange man, who had the smile of a cat. And guess who was the mouse?

"Calm down, calm down, love, it will be alright." He reached over and tried to touch my arm, but I swapped it away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I gasped as my face buried into his chest, and tried to get away, but he held me tight.

Finally I gave up and started sobbing.

He stroked my hair, soothing me with kind words, like the child I was acting. He put a finger to my chin and lifted my face up. "Are you alright now? Calm?"

I glared.

"Now, there's no reason for you to be afraid. No one is going to hurt you. Okay?"

I nodded, but I doubted I would be safe. I was being kidnapped, right? I would be lucky to come out alive. Oh, God, I prayed, please let nothing happen to me. I don't want to die.  
"What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"But…at least give me something."

"It's not me who wants you. Though, you are very beautiful. I can see the allure." He stroked down my face, with a tender look on his. Then he shifted and leaned me back against the seat beside him.

"So, what? Am I going to be a prostitute or something?"

He started laughing, first short, then long gasps of air. It took a few minutes for him to catch his breath, with me staring in bewilderment. I didn't know what else to do. Finally, there was silence.

"Now, where did you get an idea like that? I thought you were sheltered and didn't know the world."

I snorted. "I may not have television, but I'm not stupid."

"No doubt about that."

I looked away, but then met his eyes, which were surprisingly green like the forest. "If you're not the reason why I'm here, then whose? Do I know him?"

"I can't say. But he knows you."

"Why…why are you being nice?"

"I'm not nice. Not in the least."

I believed him. Though his words were kind, and he smiled, I sensed something terrible beneath the calm exterior.

"Well you can't expect me to just sit back and be quiet."

He sighed. "I know." But he said no more, and that's what I did. For an hour or so, at least.

"Where are we going?"

"You're safe. Don't worry."

"I don't believe you."

He rolled his eyes. "Katherine, you don't have to. You're going, whether you want to or not. It's not up to me, either. I'm doing this as a favor."

"Don't you think this is wrong in the least? Kidnapping an innocent girl?"

"It's not the worst thing that I've done."

Another long period of silence followed.

"What is this man like?"

"You'll find out for yourself."

"I think I deserve some answers, don't you?"

He grinned. I couldn't tell if it was from finding my question funny or pure maliciousness. "Yes, I agree. But I'm still under obligation not to say a thing. Especially about him."

I banged my head against the window in frustration.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do, you're not getting away."

I made a noise in my throat.

He only kept smiling. "We'll be there soon. Closing in on Las Vegas."

* * *

He finally let the windows down when we reached downtown Las Vegas, the neon lights flashing and people laughing. I smelled smoke and sin in the air. Every one of my senses were overwhelmed. I had only heard of this insane city, or read about it. What in the world was in store for me here?

"—erine. Katherine!" I turned quickly.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To have some fun."

"Oh, yeah. That's real possible."

The car pulled off the main road into a garage and parked. The man stepped out first, and then came over to open my door. As I got out he grabbed my arm and kept me close. "Don't even think about trying to run away. I'm stronger and faster than you. Plus, where would you go?"

I glared. "To the nearest police station."

"I'll make them believe you're a raving lunatic. And anyways, you won't get the chance to do that. So please, enjoy your time here."

"Impossible. Considering the circumstances, I'm sure you understand," I mocked. He sounded so polite I wanted to strangle him. It was so fake.

"Try to be civil, love. You'll find it's not so bad, being here."

"I thought I wasn't going to be a prostitute. I guess a stripper's better?"

He laughed. "Though you'd be a wonderful one and bring lots of money…no, you're not. He would never make you do something that degrading."

It was the first bit of information I got. "So he doesn't want _me_? Is it my parents?"

"He wants you, alright. Nothing from your parents. That's sort of why you're miles from home."

"Do you know everything about me?"

"Pretty much, yes. You're father's the president, your mother the governor of California. She locked you away from the world so no one would know. I'm sorry about that, by the way. It must have been terrible." He actually looked empathetic for a moment. "So it was wonderful to not have to get through all that security your mother has, it would have been a burden. You were just walking down the street, all we had to do was grab and go."

"You really think this is funny?"

"No, but _you_ amuse me. How did you manage to escape?"

"Mother was taking a bath. My aunt hadn't shown up yet."

"And why did you leave?"

I only looked at him. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. I meant, why then?"

"I only wanted to take a walk."

"I'm sure." His condescending tone began to piss me off.

"Look. Only talk to me when you have some important information. Otherwise." I made a motion of zipping my lips. He smirked and copied my movement.

"Just trust and follow me. Everything will be alright." Did I have a choice?

We walked back onto the main street, my arm linked (forcefully) in his. I peeked up at him as we walked. He wasn't that bad looking on the outside. Tall, dark, and handsome, like…I shook my head. The only difference between them though was his light, phosphourent green eyes, and David's dark, fathomless eyes.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I asked him.

"Luke," he said, peeking back down at me. He stood a good head above me.

"Luke," I repeated. "Hey, Luke, how far is it?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Why do we have to walk?"

"Since it's underground."

Oh, God, I thought. I'm doomed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was, in fact, underground.

And a club, filled with rich and dark colors and people. It had an otherworldly feel to it that isn't easily described. It felt like I stepped from modern times to a world where every temptation and lust were given into and not judged. Sex seemed to ooze from the walls, passion breathed from every mouth. The music drove the people into slow, deadly frenzies, consuming everything in sight. Bodies, alcohol, sin.

It gave me chills. I was afraid staying here would drive me to madness, too.

Both men and women looked at me in hunger. As I walked through the rooms, every pair of eyes seemed to glance at me once or twice and hold. "Why do they keep staring at me?" I asked Luke, leaning in so he could hear.

"Why, I wonder?"

We walked so slow, I wished he would hurry. I wanted away from this atmosphere. "Luke, please, let's just go. Take me to this man. I can't stand it here."

"Oh, have you figured out who he was already?"

"What? No. I'd rather be somewhere quiet."

"Scared? I thought we were past that, dear."

"I'm as good an actor as you are."

His face held surprise, then broke into a grin. "Figured me out, have you?"

"Any one could tell. Stop smiling. I'd rather you just be yourself—"

His grip on my arm tightened as he shoved me into a wall and got close into my face. His other hand held my face hard enough to hurt. Breathing hard, he whispered, "Do you really want me to show you who I really am? I'm tired of playing the nice guy too. It's taking a toll on my health," he sneered. The madness got to him, and his lips dove hard onto mine.

One arm held tight to my back, arching me into him. The other traced up my leg and under my skirt. I grabbed at his hand and threw it away. "Stop," I whispered harshly. "I thought I was safe?"

He glared down at me. "I didn't say from whom." He kissed me again, shutting me up. I tried to breathe but failed. My head grew light as his hands touched everywhere. His hands held mine against the wall as he kissed down the length of my neck.

Suddenly I could move. Luke was gone. I fell to my knees in utter relief.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice said above me.

I looked up, and even through watery eyes, I recognized him.

David.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here? Following me?"

He shook his head, all serious, all remains of teasing gone. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah, I…I'm just…" I breathed a laugh. "I can't…" I dropped my head. I didn't want anyone to see me at my weakest. No one could love someone as weak as I. I was only a burden.

The ground moved as I realized what was happening. David lifted me into his arms, princess-style, and began walking, the crowd making a path for him. I nearly giggled as I thought of Moses parting the red sea. David looked down at me strangely.

Soon he walked us into a dim room, even dimmer than the club. He laid me out on a long couch, carefully, and kneeled beside me. It was hard to make out anything in the room, other than a desk, a few chairs and a lamp. I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

"What is this place?" I groaned.

"My office."

My eyes snapped back open. "Wait…this is _your_ club?"

"…Yes."

"And you know Luke."

He didn't answer, so I took it as a yes and pressed on. "And I guess you're the one who sent him to kidnap me and bring me here." It wasn't a statement.

"…Yes."

It only took a second for me to have him on the ground, fists balled against his chest. He didn't resist. His face looked drained, sorrow in every pore. "Why did you do this to me?" I snarled.

"Katherine. You must understand—"

"Understand what? That you took me away from everything—"

"I—I can't go another day without you. I've thought about you every day for months. I can't stand not having you next to me."

I could only stare in silence, nearing disgust. So this is why. He was _insane_.

"I would have never gotten you. Your mother would never allow it. And don't you want this? I got you away from your prison. I'll give you happiness."

I shook my head violently. "No, no, this isn't what I want."

He began to sit back up, but I pushed him down again. "Tell me. When are you going to let me go?"

"That all depends on you."

"So I choose to leave _now_."

"I can't do that."

He flipped me on my back. He ran a hand down my face, sighing. "I'm sorry I took you against your will. But I'm not sorry I have you here, now. I've waited too long, and now that you're this close, I can't let you go again."

I tried to get up but he blocked me. "Let me go," I said through my teeth.

"No."

I laid my head back on the ground. Was that really it, then? Resistance was futile? If he loved me, wouldn't he let me go? I assessed the situation. Here was a man crazy enough to kidnap me, after we only met a couple times. I admitted to myself that I was attracted to him, had fantasized about kissing him. But how could he do this? My mother wouldn't let him near me, sure, and if he really worked for the government his job may be screwed then. If they found out, that is. And if he were sane, a normal, healthy adult, he would have waited until I got out of that house and asked me out.

So, was I to continue struggling and get tied up? Possibly. Common survival sense told me to do just that, fight on to freedom. But common _sense _said to stop resisting and act like I was considering. Sooner or later we'd go to the surface, right?

"I don't want you to hate me. I know you feel something for me too, and though I might have eternally screwed that up, I want you to _try_. Three months, that's all I'll ask of you. If, at the end of those months, you still don't want to stay, I will let you go."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "It's summertime anyway, right?" he asked. "All the kids will be out. And your mother can't exactly send out search parties to find you, now can she?" I shook my head. "And your father, having all the power in the country, doesn't want to deal with all the bullshit. So, you're fine. Enjoy, relax, spend time with me. Please."

"…Fine. Three months. But where—"

I was interrupted by his lips pressing down on mine eagerly. I couldn't help but respond; his touch set off a spark in me.

"David—David, hold on—" I said between breaths. He pulled away for a second but then began kissing my neck. He stopped suddenly and jumped away.

"I'm sorry, Katherine, I don't mean to…after what just happened…"

"What?" I felt my neck and winced. The pain brought back a sudden influx of memories I wished to forget. "Oh. Luke," I said with dread.

"I trusted him. I knew he had some…tendencies. But to do that, after all I've done for him. It's despicable." Coming from a man who kidnapped me. He took me by the shoulders as I sat up. "I swear on my life, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Not even from me. Unless you want it."

I shook my head. "David, you know I don't like this. I don't like it in this club. It's dark and weird and the people are all drugged up on God knows what."

"Underground it's safe. We'll go out sometimes but I can't…I can't risk it," he finished, looking away, unable to meet my eyes.

"I won't run away." I put a hand on his arm. "I just prefer sunshine."

"And I prefer you, by my side, never leaving. It's only three months."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. What will we eat?"

"Katherine, it's Las Vegas. There's a thousand restaurants from varieties all around the world. You name it, they've got it."

"Indian food?"

"Right away, princess," he smiled and stood. He dialed a number on his phone, called some guy, and the guy went to get the food. "Thirty minutes."

"Alright…" I looked around. "So what am I supposed to do for three months? Sit in here all day?"

"No, no, of course not. You can help manage my affairs, go out and party, I'll even bring in a TV." Ooh, TV I thought sarcastically. But it began to bloom in my head that for three months I wouldn't have to do a thing, lift a finger. It was all up to me. No looming mother, oppressive house. Sure, I traded my mother for a man crazy in love with me and my house for a dark underground club. But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?

"Katherine? Katherine, look at me." I turned my head to face his. "I'll make you happy, I promise."

The happiest prisoner in all the land? Oh, yay.


End file.
